Baby just say, Yes
by BelieveInMonchele
Summary: New Monchele fanfiction i wrote! I am really excited about this one! *I DO NOT KNOW OR INTERACT WITH ANY ONE IN THIS STORY, EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID!* xoxo BelieveInMonchele
1. Chapter 1

**3 Years After Glee Ended…..**

Lea is never sick. She has what she likes to call "a super immune system". She only gets a cold about 3 times a year, and when she does, it lasts for about 3 days. But, this time, the feeling never went away. It felt like a rock just sat in the pit of her stomach. Even at this early morning, she feels like she could pass out.

Lea let out a gasp. "Cory! Cory! Hurry wake up!" She exclaimed, shaking her boyfriend.

Cory shot up. "Lea! God, what is wrong!" His face turned into a frown when he saw her running to the bathroom for the 3rd time in the past 2 days. He let out a heavy breath and ran to the bathroom to hold back her long, brown hair and rub her weak back. After she was finished puking her guts out, he groaned softly. "Lee, I can't wait until you get better. What do you think is wrong?"

Lea's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, Cory. I really want this to stop. I just want to sleep!" she let out a cry before digging her face into his sleep shirt. "Do you really have to go to work today?" She whined lifting her face to see Cory's chocolate eyes.

"Yes, my Princess." His gaze was set on the alarm clock. 5:00 a.m. . He needed to be at work in less then 2 hours. "The band can't play without their drummer. Especially today. We are recording our new album."

"But, your _Princess_ is at home, sick as a dog. She can't go to work today.." She cried with her lip pouting and the tears burning at the back of her head. She loved that nickname. Even when she felt like this, that name made her heart skip a beat.

"Lee." Cory groaned. "Don't give me that look." He closed his eyes, thinking about staying home. He opened his eyes once again, with Lea still gazing at him. "Look, how about I go to work today, and when I come home, I bring you your favorite soup. How does that sound?"

Lea clapped her hands together in delight. "Yes! I love you Cor!" she exclaimed, gripping the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. They pulled away, and she bit her lip. She looked at the clock. "Cory!" She hit him on the shoulder. "You need to get ready! You need to be at work in 10 minutes!"

Ten minutes? His head shot towards the clock. 6:30. He read the clock wrong. He really needed some sleep.

He got up off the cold bathroom tile, and helped Lea up. He lead her into the bed and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to get ready. Here, watch this." He walked towards the T.V. and flicked it on. "Your favorite." He pressed play, and saw the opening credits to Funny Girl.

A smile crept across Lea's weary face. "Love you, babe." She squeaked.

"Love you too." Cory managed to yell from his closet, getting his pants on. He took his shirt off and ran his fingers over the mascara stain on the collar. His poor baby.

Lea turned her head, and gazed in the bathroom, to find Cory shirtless. She let out a content sigh, and curled up in a ball. She was so lucky to have him.

Cory was fixing his hair with about 6 minutes to spare. He threw on his tennis shoes, and strolled out of the bathroom to find Lea sound asleep. He smiled softly watching the covers go up and down, due to her small breaths. He ran his hand over her warm forehead and gave it a soft kiss. "See you later, Funny Girl." He grabbed his bags, looked at her one last time, and walked out of the house.

Lea woke up to the sound of her vibrating phone on the side-table. She picked her head up to see the name. "Lady Di". She couldn't ignore her best friend. She picked up the phone. "H-Hello?" Her voice cracked.

"Leeeeeeeee!" Di squealed. Lea pulled the phone away from her ear. "You want to hang out today? We could go get coffeeee!"

That sounded so good. But, Lea couldn't move. "I would love to Di, but I am kinda stuck in bed right now.."

Dianna giggled. "Ohhh. I gotcha. Tell Cory I said hi!" She laughed.

Lea let out a chuckle. "DIANNA! No, I mean I'm sick! Cory is stuck at the recording studio…" She frowned at the thought of not saying good-bye.

Dianna gasped. "Lea! Why didn't you tell me! I'm coming over whether you like it or not!"

"No! Di don't co-" she couldn't finish the sentence before the dial tone rang. Lea threw her phone across the bed, regretting it the second she did so. Dianna was her best friend, but she didn't want her to get sick too.

Before Lea could fall asleep again, she heard the keys unlock the front door and heard Dianna walk into her room. "Lea..?" She knocked on the door, holding two coffees in her hands.

"Dianna. Your the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for." She smiled and took the coffee from her grip.

"Midget, you are the cutest thing in the whole world." She giggled. Midget was her pet name for her. She was just so tiny and perfect, who couldn't call her an adorable name?

"You didn't have to come, you know. I could have taken care of myself just fine." She blew on her coffee and let out a cough.

"Yeah, I'm sure your germs say the same thing…" She said with a sour face. "So, how is Cor-Cor?" She laughed while playing with the paper wrapped around her hot, Starbucks cup.

"Oh, Cory? He is doing… really good." She smirked and gave her a wink.

Dianna hit Lea on the shoulder and gasped. "Lea! I thought that you were innocent!"

"Innocence doesn't last forever, Di." Lea laughed.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "Alright.. alright.. before I GAG, what's wrong with my midget?"

Lea tightened her stomach. "I have just been throwing up, and Cory says I have fever…"

"Ewwwww!" She exclaimed. "Wait… what are the symptoms for being preggo?"

Lea laughed at threw her head back. "Yeah, right!" She met Dianna's gaze and realized that she was serious. "Uhh.. Let me look it up.." She said, crawling across the bed and reaching for her phone. She scrolled down the page of google for answers.

"Um.. Throwing up/ Morning sickness, Headaches, and Fever." Lea's heart started pounding faster. "Dianna… what if I'm pregnant?" Lea's eyes welled with tears.

Dianna wrapped her arms around her small frame. "Don't worry Lea, if you are, Cory will love you no matter what. Nothing will change."

Lea pulled away. "Dianna! _Everything_ will change. Don't you see? What if Cory doesn't view me as his hot wife? What if he _doesn't _want a baby? What if I am the only one tha-." She choked up.

"The only what that what?" Dianna's eyes softened.

"…What if I'm the only one that ends up loving it." Lea whispered looking down at her pink socks.

"Lea Michele! You will always be smokin' hot! No doubt about that." Dianna giggled. "But, think about all the times Cory has told you that he loves you. And the only thing that he is glad he changed is your last name. Think of that look in his eye. How he kisses you and rubs your hair. He loves you, Lea. And he always will. There is one thing that I would be worried about…"

"What?" Tears filled her eyes again.

"What if he loves that baby more than you?" Dianna smiled.

Lea laughed hard. "With all of these what if's we don't even know if I'm knocked up yet." Lea shuddered. "How are we going to find out?"

"I'll go to the store and grab a couple tests. You stay here and be pretty." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "Love ya, Midget." She said.

"Love you too, Lady Di." Lea called after her. "Oh, and can you get pickles and peanut butter. What if need it later?" she joked.

"Shut up, Lea! I'm leaving!" She said, then loudly slammed the door closed. She called through the closed door. "Sorry!"

Lea laughed and grabbed the framed picture on the table next to her. It was their wedding picture. Lea stroked over Cory's smiling face. "You are the love of my life, Cory." She whispered. "I hope this lasts forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Lea woke up from her sleep to hear Dianna screaming from the other side of her front door. Lea shot up, knowing that it would make her sick, and bolted to the door. As the door swung open, Lea saw Theo grabbed Dianna's arm. Lea screamed and started hitting him on his shoulder. Theo looked at Lea with a look Lea has never seen before and pushed her off his back. She thought she smelt alcohol on his breath, but blew it off.

"THEO! WHAT THE HELL?!" Lea said screaming for help, thinking that Cory would swoop in for the rescue.

"LEA, HELP ME!" Dianna yelled.

"DIANNA! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! I WEIGHT FUCKING 100 POUNDS!" she screamed back, hopping on his back once again. "THEO! JUST STOP!" Lea slapped Theo so hard it hurt her hand. And suddenly, Theo turned around and pinned Lea against the wall. Yep, that was defiantly alcohol she smelt.

"Lea…" He said grabbing her face with is greasy hand. "I've missed you so much." and he grabbed his lips with hers, not letting her pull away.

Lea started crying, and trying to gasp for air, but Theo kept his grip on the little housewife. "Dianna…" she managed to rasp out. "Help."

Dianna pulled Theo away from Lea, but Theo just pushed her to the cement, and turned back to Lea.

Cory should have stayed. None of this would have happened if Cory stayed. Cory was her prince. Where was he when she needed him most?

"Lea, come back to me. Forget that ugly-ass Canadian of yours, and come back with me to New York." He said grabbing her hands and putting them over her head, causing her to struggle even more. Lea could barely breath anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She heard a voice say, and heard the hard slap of Theo's body against the concrete. But, she couldn't make out who it was before she fell, unconscious. She at least wanted to thank the man who had saved her.

Lea woke up with her head throbbing. She let out a groan and opened her eyes to find the man staring right back at her.

"Cory..?" She rasped.

"Shh, shh, shh. Everything is alright now. You are at home, safe, and so is Dianna." He brushed her hair back. "Do you remember what happened?"

She chuckled. "How could I ever forget." She shook her head. "Theo came, drunk, and kissed me. He kissed me until I couldn't breath. And then a man came, and punched his sorry ass to the ground." She smiled. "It was my knight and shining armor. Coming to save me." She grabbed his neck and pulled him down, so they were at eye level.

"Well, you are my Princess." He let out a groan and kissed her the way she wanted to be kissed. By her beautiful husband. Soft and sweet, and just the way she liked it.

"I love you so much." She whispers onto his longing lips.

"I love you more." He said kissing her hard, and passionately.

Lea was the happiest person on earth. When Cory kissed her like this, her heart flew a thousand miles, and landing right in the pit of heaven. Everything fell into place the way it should, and no one else existed. That is, until someone walked in on their make-out session.

"EWWW. OH GOD!" Dianna screamed. " IT'S LIKE SEEING YOUR PARENTS HAVING SEX. EXCEPT IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND." She covered her eyes.

"If you don't like it, then leave the room, babe." Lea winked, and kissed Cory's neck, trying to make Dianna's stomach do a flip.

"Oh, Lord help me. I am going to throw up!" She gagged, looking at Cory's goofy grin. "Look, guys, I know that you are just having "fun" but some people need to sleep _without_ nightmares." Dianna rolled her eyes. "So, Lea, I thought you cut yourself off from that little son-of-a-bitch 5 years ago…"

"Who?" Lea cooed looking into Cory's caramel eyes. She shook her head, snapping back to reality. "Oh, Theo? Yeah, I don't know how he found me… My address isn't anywhere. I have looked for it so that drunken idiot wouldn't find me." She felt tears coming again. She would have thought that she was fresh out of tears after today.

"It's kinda hard not to find a pregnant woman.." Dianna gasped and covered her mouth.

Lea turned and gave Dianna the Death Stare.

"Wait… did you say _pregnant_ woman?" Cory questioned Dianna.

"No… I said pr-"

Lea cut her off. "Yes, Cory. She said pregnant. Why did you say it like that? Like I should go to jail for being PREGNANT." Her voice became louder. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD FUCKING MARRY YOUR DRUMS. I AM PRETTY SURE THOSE DON'T GET PREGNANT." She said stomping off.

"Wait… babe, I didn't mean it like that… I love you." Cory whined, thinking of what he could have said.

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN? THAT YOU DON'T THINK WE ARE _READY?" _Lea set her eyes on Cory.

"No. We are ready. I was just surprised. Babe, if we have a baby.. could we even have time to take care of the little guy..?" He questioned, running his hands through his already messed up hair.

"CORY, WE WOULD HAVE TIME. BECAUSE IT'S OUR _BABY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! _THAT'S HOW BABIES WORK. WITH LOVE AND CARE, EVEN IF YOU THINK 'WE DON'T HAVE TIME'. Look, Cory, I love you and I want a family. But, I am just not sure that _you_ are ready." She said walking off and slamming the door to their room.

Cory looked in the kitchen at Dianna, with his jaw dropped. He motioned towards the closed door.

Dianna shrugged. "Hormones are a bitch."

Cory rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what to say to his wife, who was really hurt with what he didn't say.

Lea heard a soft knock at her door and tossed the covers over her head. "If it's Cory, don't come in unless you have food." She yelled back. "Because I am really hungry…"

Cory strode in, with a platter of pancakes and a flower, happy with his decision to bring food.

Lea snatched the plate away from is grip. "Okay, thanks doll. You can leave now." She said taking a huge bite of the pancake.

Cory laughed and kissed her head. "Lea, you need to understand that I love you more then life itself. If I didn't have you, I would be the same guy I was in high school. Taking drugs. Not knowing where to go." He started to cry when he remembered the person he was then. "I am so glad that guy is gone. He was mean, and hurtful, and would never think of having a woman like you." He wiped away a tear. "Lea, please don't be mad at me anymore. I really just want to kiss you tonight."

"Baby." She said with pancake in her mouth. "I love you even more then you love me." She put her arm around her big husband. "I love you Cory. I don't want to be mad either. I always want to have you in my life." She looked at his weary face. "Baby! Please don't cry! You know that I will cry 2x harder." She gasped and swallowed her mouthful of food. "Oh, wow. Leave it to Lea Michele to say a whole beautiful speech with freaking food in her mouth." She started to laugh hard.

Cory tickled her, in order to keep her laugh the same. "Princess, I love your laugh… and your mouth-full-of-food voice. It's adorable." He kissed her neck.

Lea laughed even harder. "Cory, your tickling me! AAHHH! COOOORRYY!" she said pulling away, and spilling her food on the ground. Lea gasped. "NOOO! MY PANCAAAAAAKES!" She frowned and reached for one on the floor, and took a bite. "It's still good. My floor is spotless." She laughed with her mouthful of food.

"Ms. Lea Michele Monteith. Are you getting over your germ fear?" He poked at her ribs.

"No… I just didn't want to lose my baby." She hid behind the already bitten pancake and peeked over the top. "Just like I never want to lose you." She kissed him passionately.

"Hey, Lea. Are you feeling bette-." Dianna gagged. "OH MY GOOOOD! AGAIN! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE RABBITS! OH MY GOD. OHMYGOOOD. I really should stop coming when he is here.." she started walking out of the room.

"Oh trust me, Di… He will always be here.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Dianna slept over because she didn't feel comfortable staying home alone, when ,her husband, Mark wasn't there. But, that didn't stop Lea and Cory drowning in each others kisses, and holding each other until they fell into a peaceful slumber.

It was 5:00 A.M. when Lea woke up. She fluttered her brown eyes open to see what he looked like sleeping. She stroked his cheek with a soft hand, causing him to stir and Lea to jump back. Lea grasped her hand over her mouth. There was that feeling. She ran off into the bathroom, without waking up Cory for the first time in 3 days. She was trying to be quiet, but this was the worst sickness she's had. She let out a choke and a gasp, which woke Cory up, and sent him by her side.

He grabbed her hair. "Lea! Why didn't you wake me?" he drifted off, realizing that Lea couldn't respond at the moment.

Once Lea was empty and about to pass out, she looked at Cory with tears in her eyes. "Cory, I feel so bad waking you up. I just don't want you to get mad…" The tears disappearing the second she was held in his arms.

"Baby. You need to wake me up. I hate to think that you would go through this without someone by your side. Please, babe, always, ALWAYS, wake me up. I love you." He kissed her head and helped her up, still holding her tight.

"Cory… we need to take the test you know?" She whispered.

"Yeah… I know…" He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and met her gaze in the mirror. "So… uh… What do you do?"

"Well, you pee on a stick." Lea laughed.

Cory made a sour face. "Oh my god. That sounds awful. PEEING ON A STICK. Girls are gross."

Lea sounded offended. "Oh Mr. Cory Monteith! You don't seem to remember what I was lecturing you about 2 days ago!"

Cory flashed back to the day when she found pee on the toilet seat. She was so mad, and he didn't understand why. Then, she gave him a whole speech about how you can get seriously sick. He shivered. "I guess I'm pretty gross too…"

She laughed and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and pushed her up against the sink. She pulled away with a sneaky smile on her face. She moved her mouth to his ear "… Oh and by the way babe… I didn't brush my teeth after I threw up." She whispered, and started kissing his neck with wet kisses.

He pulled back, knowing what he just kissed. "OH MY GOD LEA." and he stormed out of the bathroom. He turned to see her brushing her teeth. "Oh, now you do?!"

She let the toothbrush hang in her mouth and slapped her butt. "Too bad you can't have this." she winked.

He winked back and threw himself on the bed. "BABE! YOUR KILLING ME." he yelled threw the bathroom door.

"Oh, yeah. I know. That's what 'teasing' means." Lea laughed back.

"GUYS. YOUR KILLING ME." They heard Dianna's voice muffled through the closed door.

They laughed and yelled back "SOORRYYY!" and Lea joined Cory on the bed. Cory immediately jumped on her like a cat.

"CORY! NO! We can't right now…" She whined.

"Babe, you can't just kiss me like that and leave me hanging…" He said still burrowed in her neck.

"Cory, I am really stressed out… I really can't do it… I'm sorry." Lea pushed him off and stuffed herself completely under the covers at the end of the bed.

Cory laughed and tapped the lump in the blanket. "Lea, you look like a little cat that is under the covers."

Lea got out from under the covers with a pout on her face. "Cory, I miss Shelia… Hey!" Her eyes brightened. "WE SHOULD GET A CAT!" she clapped with delight.

Cory smiled at her hair, standing up on end because of the static. He looked at her. "What?"

"CORY A CAT! A CAT CAT CAT CAT CAT!" Lea screamed.

"Lea, are you sure you want a cat? Do you think we could handle it?" Cory asked with a soft look in his eye.

"CORY! I WILL ALWAYS HAVE TIME FOR A CAT! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!" She squeezed the pillow to her chest, closing her eyes imagining a perfect little kitten in her hand.

"Lea… Are you sure?" Cory began to believe he was talking to a 6 year old.

"YES CORY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEAAASEEEE!" She bounced on the bed.

"CORY. FUCKING SAY YES SO I COULD GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Dianna yelled.

Cory laughed. "Okay, Lee, we can get a kitten." Cory smiled.

"YES CORY THANK YOU! THHHAANNKK YOOUUU!" She tackled him.

"THANK YOU CORY." Dianna screamed.

Lea attacked his lips, only letting them slip from hers to breath. "Babe…?"

Cory groaned waited for the big red light. "What?"

"I brushed my teeth this time." She smiled and captured his lips again.

She loved him so much. But, that cat will be the love of her life. Might as well take Cory's love while it's here, right


	4. Chapter 4

Lea woke up with no sickness at all. She was so confused, but didn't think about it, knowing it would set her off. She looked at the clock. 4:30. Lea groaned and snuggled into the blanket like a cold kitten. She closed her eyes, her mind uneasy with the thought of throwing up again, but brightening once she realized she was going to add a new member to the family the next day.

Cory opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling, with a smile on his face. He looked to his left to see Lea sound asleep with her face burrowed into the blanket. He gave a soft smile and slowly got up. He managed to sit up without a creak. But, when he started lifting his body off the bed, Lea stirred. He froze like a statue with his eyes glued on his wife waiting for her eyes to flutter open as well, but to his surprise, they didn't. He proudly strut out of the room, with no shirt on.

Dianna turned around from the coffee maker and smiled at Cory. That smile instantly faded once she laid her eyes on his chest.

"OH. MY. GOD. CORY. NO. NO. NO. NO. GO AWAY!" She shielded her eyes. "CORY, I CAN'T SEE. MY EYES! THEYY BUUUUUURN."

Cory's smile stretched across his face with an idea. "Good Morning, Dianna." He posed like Superman, with his hands rested on his hips. "Oh, I am so glad you are so happy to see me!" he said, wrapping his bare arms around her body.

"Oh god! RAPE. RAPE. LEA! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS RAPING ME." she sunk to the floor.

Cory laughed. "Rape? I am just so glad that you love me so much!" he squeezed tighter.

"OH MY GOD. RAAAAAPEE." Dianna whistled. "WHERE IS MY RAPE WHISTLE WHEN I NEED IT?! LEAAAAA! RRRAAAPPPPIIIIIISSTTTT." She laid on the ground. "NOOO! I'M TRAPPED. LEAAA. WAKE UP BIIITTTCCCHH."

Lea burst into the kitchen. "Mrs. Dianna Agron Salling!" She tried to cover her laugh. "Did you just call your BEST FRIEND a 'bitch'?"

Dianna's eyes met Lea's. "I love you?" She questioned.

Lea rolled her eyes, and left Cory tussling Dianna on the ground. She sighed. "You know, Cory, maybe you should keep her down there for a little longer..." She grabbed a cup of coffee. "Yep, I like watching this." she rested against the cabinet. "Maybe I should get some whipped cream for this coffee, right Di?"

Dianna gave Lea the death stare. "Lea... you know how much I love that.." She fought against Cory's grip but was obviously losing.

"Yeah.. I know.." She said reaching for the whipped cream in the fridge. "But, you're not the only on that likes it." She squirted some on top of her hot cup of coffee. "Oh, God. That looks soooooo good."

Lea heard the door handle turning and froze with the nozzle of the can in her mouth. Mark walked in and dropped his bag the minute he saw everything.

Dianna smiled. "Mark. Get. Lea." she glanced at Lea, who still had the cream coming out of the can.

Mark smiled. "Oh, Dianna... What if I break the little thing?" He smiled inching closer to Lea.

Cory laughed at the thought. "Mark, you are not going to break Lea... but, it's your precious Dianna I would be worried about." He joked gripping her hand.

"Oh, Cor, you are asking for this." He tackled Lea, not so hard to hurt her, but hard enough to knock her down.

Lea screamed. "OH MY GOD, MARK. AAAAAAAAHHHHHH. RRRRAAAAPPPPPPPPPPEEEE. OH MY GOODNNEESS." She said kicking her little legs as hard as she could. "MARK! NO!" She cried.

Dianna laughed. "Oh, now you are the one screaming!" She laughed.

Thankfully, Lea still had the whipped cream in her hand. She got a hold of the can and pressed on the nozzle. "Mark, I hope that you like whipped cream!" She got some in his hair and spread it around his face. "Oh, Marky. I hope you learned your lesson." She squeezed some of the cream down is shirt and moved it around.

"Yeah, Lea! Get him!" Cory cheered her on, still keeping Dianna pinned to the ground, unmoving.

"Oh, Lea... I was hoping you would do that." Mark laughed snatching the can from Lea's grip. He took a bit of whipped cream before spreading it on her face and in her hair. Lea screamed, but Mark only put more.

"Mark, if I can't fuuccking get this SHIT out of my hair, you are dead meat." She said pushing him to the ground with all her might, and surprisingly, pinning _him_ to the ground. "How does that feel?" She smirked feeling proud of herself.

Dianna raised her eyebrow, thinking she could do that same. She pushed against Cory and Cory laughed at her attempt. "Holy shit, where did Midget get all the Hulk from?"

"From within." Lea winked and got up to her feet and bowed.

Mark clapped. "Wow! Lea, you are my hero. Now if only _my wife_ were that strong." He murmured, trying to make Dianna mad.

Dianna let out a big grunt of power and pushed Frankenteen off of her. "SEE MARK. EAT IT!" and she got up and wiped her hands off. She ran over and grabbed the can of whipped cream from Mark's hand and squirted half of the can in her mouth. "SUCK ON THAT! AYE AYE AYE AYE!" She screamed laughing at her own 'Mean Girls' joke.

Mark slowly got up. "Oh, babe. I seem to have gotten COVERED in whipped cream." He winked. "Can you help me get it off?"

Dianna put her hand in his face. "Oh no, no, no. I have date with a whole can of it." She walked away and sat on the couch, leaving Mark standing there, confused.

"Come here, Lea." Cory growled. "You look really hot with all that in your hair.." He kissed her hard.

Lea pulled away. "Cory... We just did this last night... not right now." She winked.

"AWWW MAN! Good job, bro." Mark high-fived his best-friend.

"Yeah, bro." Dianna looked at Cory. "Can you guys be a little quieter? I just wish I could sleep in this house."

Lea's face got beet red. "Oh Dianna... I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen..." She gazed down at her feet, knowing that she is acting a little silly considering what just happened in her kitchen.

A sweet smile spread across Dianna's face. "Oh, Lea baby, don't be like that." She got off the couch and wrapped her arms around her small frame. "Sweetie, don't be embarrassed. I love my Midget no matter what!" She rested her head on Lea's shoulder. "But I would love you even more if you told that husband of yours to put a fucking shirt on."

Lea pulled away from the hug and looked at Dianna. "Oh, but Di, I think it's se-" She was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Lea, if you know what is good for you, you will not finish that sentence."

Lea sighed and took Cory's hand in her's. "Come on Cory... let's go put a shirt on." She looked down at the floor like a sad puppy, but looked up all of a sudden. "EVEN THOUGH IT LOOKS _SEEEXXXYYY_!" Lea screamed and scurried off to her room, hiding from what Dianna's reaction might be.

Dianna ran after Lea. "NNOOO! I TOLD YOU NOOO!" she said, tripping a little on the slippery tile before turning the corner into the hallway.

Cory pushed Mark on the shoulder lightly, almost saying 'What are we going to do with them?' "Hey, dude. Do you want a beer?"

Mark laughed. "Dude, it's 10 in the morning." He threw his head back, watching Cory reach in the fridge.

"Hey, dude, with wives like ours, we are going to have beers at 5 in the morning. We are doing amazing with our drinking right now, you know?" He said popping the top off the beer bottle.

They clinked the glass together and looked towards the bedroom, hearing Lea's laugh and Dianna's short after. Then all of a sudden, they heard a crash and then Lea's cry from the top of her lungs.

Cory's face drained and he ran off, dropping his beer on the cold tile, leaving Mark stepping on the glass trying to get the shrill sound that came from the room he was dreading to enter. "Well this day just took a sudden turn." Mark whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

When Cory entered the bedroom he saw Lea on the floor with tears streaming down her face, holding her leg in pain. Cory instantly rushed to pick her up.

"NO! CORY! DON'T PICK ME UP!" she cried even harder then before. "CORY! NO!" She leaned and sobbed into his bare shoulder.

"Princess, we need to take you to the hospital. I'm sorry. But, I need to pick you up." He sighed and grabbed her. When he lifted she let out a scream, but Cory had to ignore it. To tell the truth it broke his heart to hurt her like this.

"Cory, no. I'm scared of hospitals..." She cried out.

"But, your leg _has _to be broken. You are screaming in pain. They will fix it." He kissed away her tears, but only more came.

"Cory, I can't go. I'm gonna faint the minute we walk in." Lea whimpered. They were already to the truck when she finished talking.

"Okay, Lee," Cory sighed. "We need to get you in the truck..." He looked in her eyes. "Don't scream. It breaks my heart." he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Lea nodded and covered her mouth with her hand. She gave a little 'thumbs up' before he lowered her in the vehicle. Lea let out a whimper, but din't howl, as she did before. Cory kissed her head before he closed the door. Once Cory got in he looked down and started to laugh. "Okay, Lea. I need to go inside and put a shirt on. I don't want to freak out the doctors with me walking in like I just went swimming."

Lea let out a laugh, causing her body movement to send a shrill of pain down her leg. "FUCK!"

"Okay, Lee, I am going to inside..." He pressed the button to the CD player, and Barbra Streisand's voice boomed through the speakers. "Stay. Still." He said smiling and leaving Lea singing a lot to 'Being Good Isn't Good Enough'.

Cory dashed up the stairs and ran into the apartment. He walked into the room to find Dianna crying so hard, she couldn't breath.

"Mark, it's all-" she was cut off by her uneven breathing. "-my fault." She sobbed into Mark's shoulder.

"But, baby... She fe-" Mark stuttered.

"NO! Don't you see? She wouldn't have fallen if I wasn't chasing her. She would have never knocked that picture down, and she would have never stepped on glass, and she would NEVER break her leg! God dammit, Mark!" She sobbed even harder. "I AM A FUCKING IDIOT. I HATED SEEING MY BEST FRIEND CRY LIKE THAT. OH GOD. NO." She cried harder, and still couldn't keep her breathing at ease.

"Dianna...?" Cory whispered. "Sweetie, it's not your fault."

Dianna looked up. "Cory, uhh, don't look at me like this!" She covered her face.

Cory bent down to the floor and put his hand on her knee. "You don't have to look at me, just listen. Dianna, Lea still loves you. It won't change anything. She hasn't said anything about you. Di, it's not your fault. I love you more then anything. Except Lea because she is my number one." He saw Dianna smirk and he did the same. "Look, the point is, it's not your fault. No more crying. Me and Mark have seen enough of that today."

Dianna picked her head up. "_Mark and I_." She joked.

Cory smiled and kissed her head. "No. More. Crying." He laughed. He got up on his feet again, walked to the closet, grabbed a shirt, and ran for the front door. Dianna let out a little whimper. Cory re-opened the door. "Dianna! NO CRYING. I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN." He laughed and closed the door.

When he ran to the car, he saw Lea crying. He ran even faster and swung the door open. "LEA. WHAT HAPPENED?"

Lea shook her head. "Nothing, Babe, I just... Can't believe this is happening. I just want everything to be over and done with. I mean we woke up and then, fucking this?" She motioned to her leg. "I just can't." She wiped away her tears. "But, I have had enough crying for one day, so lets just go to the hospital." She smiled and reached for the keys. "Come on, babe. The faster we get a cast on, the faster we can..." She looked up, with an innocent look and winked. "You know what..." She giggled.

Cory laughed. "Oh my god, Lea! That is like the 2nd time in the last 24 hours!" He took her hand. "Okay, my Princess. We can go now." He started the car and they drove towards the hospital.

Once they got there Cory went inside and asked for a wheelchair. After explaining his situation, he was gladly granted his request. He rolled it out, and Lea started to have a panic attack. "Cory... no... nononono. I can't go in that." She covered her eyes.

Cory ignored her, knowing she would cry, and picked her up into the chair. She screamed in pain, but was more relaxed once she realized she was in the building.

"Hello, ." The doctor bellowed as he entered the couple's room. Lea looked to Cory and smiled. She loved being called that. It made their love seem so strong.

The doctor flipped through the pages of information that Cory filled out the hour before. "Okay, so I see that we seem to have a broken leg. We will need to x-ray that. But, first lets go through some questions, shall we?"

Lea nodded and looked at Cory, scared to death of what was to come next.

"Okay, Lea. So, have you been having any trouble eating?" Lea shook her head. "Great! How about your periods? Have they been occurring a month apart? Been heavier then usual?"

Lea looked at Cory who was trying to ignore what was coming out of the doctors mouth. "A-actually." Lea croaked. "Umm, I haven't had my period for 2 months now."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down. "Are you sexually active?"

Cory let out a laugh. Lea shot a dirty look at him and mouthed 'no'. "Yes." she answered.

The doctor glanced at Cory then back at Lea. "Oh, hey. You guys were on that show 'Glee'. I used to love that show!"

Lea smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I'm glad that you liked it!" She laughed.

"Oh, I loved Rachel and Finn together. They were meant to be." the doctor looked down at the clipboard in front of her. "And I guess you two were, too."

Lea looked at Cory and smiled. "Yeah. We were made for eachother."

Cory smiled back and looked at the doctor. "Yeah. Finchel forever."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I took such a long break! The good news is that I am back and ready to write you all some new chapters! What do you think about a Monchele Christmas fan-fiction? Yes? No? Leave a comment or message me your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! Maybe a New Years story?  
**

**xoxo- BelieveInMonchele**

"Okay," The doctor said. "let's get you to an X-Ray machine!"

Lea took a deep breath and let a tear fall down her cheek. "O-Okay..." She managed to croak out.

Cory took her hand softly and whispered. "Baby... everything is going to be alright."

Lea loved him so much. Even when she felt so nervous, he still gave her butterflies. This is why she is with this boy; because he was perfect. He was her perfect thing. She obviously had trouble keeping her life in line by herself. He was the only thing that kept her from going insane. That thought, made her smile through her tears. She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. "I know."

Once they got to the X-Ray room, the reality of everything hit Lea. "No... Cory, I don't want to. They are going to hurt me."

Cory towered above her and smiled. "Princess... They just want to help you. Trust me. Everything is going to be okay. I wouldn't let them hurt you, Lea. I love you too much to see you go through that." He held her hand until the doctor came in.

"Okay, Lea! Let's take you in!" She bellowed.

Lea looked up at Cory with puppy-dog eyes. "I love you more." She smiled and turned toward the doctor. "Okay, let's go and get this over with." She was wheeled into the room and glanced at Cory before entering. "Now, you stay here." she started to cry again. "I want you to be the first person I see when I come out."

Cory laughed and gave her a little salute. "Yes ma'am."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Midget.." Dianna cooed. "Midget please wake up.."

Lea's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at the bright hospital light. "A-am I dead?" Lea asked.

She heard Mark laugh in a muffled voice. "No, Lea. You just passed out. You're fine."

Lea shook her head and got up to find Cory staring at her. "God dammit, Cory. You are so fucking _creepy_." She laughed "Were you staring at me like that when I was knocked out?"

Cory smiled and blushed. "Maybe... I just can't look away, you're so beautiful."

Lea rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. GET OUT OF HERE." She said slightly pushing his shoulder. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lea slowly came out of her daze. "Cor..?"

Cory looked up, eager to see what she needed. "Yeah, Babe?"

"Uhh... What exactly happened to me? Like, why did I pass out?"

Cory looked towards the empty chair in the back corner of the room. "Well, you were so nervous, you passed out..."

Lea's eyebrows raised. "Um, I don't think that happens to regular, _healthy_ people, Cory." She turned to Dianna looking for answers. "Di, what is happening to me, and please don't say cancer."

Dianna shook her head. "No, Midget, Cory needs to tell you this." She looked up looking excited. "Oh! Good news, your ankle is just sprained, IT'S NOT BROKEN!" Dianna clapped. "Yay! Dianna didn't fuck up _everything_!"

Lea laughed. "Congrats Dianna!" She hugged her. "Now," she turned to Mark, the only victim left. "Marky-Poo... what is happening to me?" She said with her classic huge, cute eyes. No man can ever tell a lie to that face.

Mark hesitated but shook his head. "No, Lee. I'm so sorry. Cory, just tell her, man."

Cory took in a deep breath and looked into Lea's scared eyes. "Princess.."

Lea's eyes grew wide with fear. "What..?"

Cory closed his eyes and stared into her chocolate eyes. "Baby... We're having a baby."

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! I just thought this was a good stopping point and I needed to add a chapter so I wouldn't leave you guys hanging! (: Thanks so much for reading. Don't forget to tell me if you want a Christmas/New Years Monchele story! **

**xoxo -BelieveInMonchele**


	7. Chapter 7

Lea's face drained as she looked down at her stomach. But, the color instantly came back when the tears came.

Cory's eyes filled with panic. "Oh my gosh, Lea. Are you okay? I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you like this."

Lea shook her head. "No. It's…perfect." She cried even harder.

Cory's arms wrapped around her tiny frame. "Oh my gosh. Y-you scared me to death." He choked on his words.

Lea picked up her head and looked at Dianna. "You are going to be an aunt."

Dianna teared up. "Yeah, Lea. I am aren't I?"

Mark stifled a laugh. "Oh, my goodness. My girlfriend. _Dianna Agron,_ is crying?" He slowly got up and walked towards Dianna. "Well, I guess this would be a good time."

Dianna wiped away the tears falling down her cheek. "What tears?" She laughed and suddenly paused. "Wait… time for what..?"

Lea's eyes lit up. "OH MY GOD."

"WHAT? What is he doing? Lea, do you know what he is doing?" Dianna's head snapped to her friend.

Lea's shoulders shrugged "I don't know." She winked and giggled. "You're about to find out."

Mark finally reached the blonde beauty. "Dianna, I love you more than I can ever explain to you. You mean more to me than my guitar."

Dianna rolled her eyes. "That is a break through." She laughed.

"No, I'm being serious. I really love you. You have given me a life of happiness." He took a deep breath and looked at Cory. Cory gave him a thumbs up, which gave him confidence. He got down on one knee. "And I would love for you to let me give you the same."

Dianna's tears were getting hard to contain at this moment. "Mark. Mark. Mark. Mar-"

"Dianna Agron, will you marry me?"

Lea screamed then felt Cory cover her mouth. "Shhh.." Cory laughed.

Dianna could barely breath. But, she managed to get out a few words. "Are you sure?" she muttered.

Mark squinted his eyes. "…What?"

Dianna cried. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Babe, of course I want to marry you. Why would you ask me that?"

She continued to cry harder and shook her head. "Because, I am probably the meanest girl you could ever meet! Let's face it, I'm awful!" she covered her face. "I can't imagine someone ever loving me."

Mark moved her hands from her face and cupped them in his. "Dianna, you are the perfect woman. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you with me all the time. I need to seal our love with this ring." He held up the diamond ring so she could see. "You are the perfect badass to fit my badass-ness." he got up. "Are you questioning my badass-ness?" He looked at Lea and flexed. "Have you seen my guns?!"

Lea laughed and got her 'acting face' on. "No, Mark, your arms are lovely, but you need to make her say yes."

Dianna giggled a little bit. "Mark, I love you."

Mark got down on his knees. "_Sooooo_..?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, asshole, I will marry you!"

Mark made a pouty face. "That is not a way to talk to your future husband."

Dianna got up and grabbed his face. "Okay, asshole." She pulled his lips to her's until they met.

"WOOOOO! YEEEES!" Lea cheered.

"I'M GONNA BE A BEST MAN!" Cory tapped Mark and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "For your bachelor party, here is what I am thinking." He looked off into the distance and motioned with his hand like a rainbow. "STRIP CLUB."

Lea raised one eyebrow. "Haha. Nice try, but you're not getting out of this one when he/she comes." She pointed at her flat stomach.

Cory's eyes softened. "Oh please, please, PLEASE." He pouted his lower lip. "Let Cory go see naked ladies. He won't be out all night. Maybe."

Lea rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. Okay, hun. I'll let you go see naked ladies. I might as well give you some 1's too?"

"Oh, yes please. You're the best." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

Lea laughed and looked at the newly-engaged Dianna. "Hey, Di."

She looked up, still staring at the shiny rock on her finger. "Yes, Midget?"

"Sooo, this whole 'Marrying Mark' thing," She slid her ring up and down her finger. "Does this mean that you love him more than me?"

"Well, you did tackle me that one time…"

Lea pouted. "IF YOU JUST HATED ME WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?"

"Oh, shut up Midget. I love you two to death. I couldn't just pick one!" She hugged Mark around his shoulders, showing their love off to the world.

"Today, you obviously chose your love for WHIPPED CREAM more than me." Lea laughed.

"Hey," Dianna pointed at the brunette. "No one will come between me and my cream."

After a few moments of happy silence Cory started thinking about the baby. "So, honey. What are we going to do when the little guy comes?"

Lea shrugged. "I don't know… This is my first time doing this baby thing. Don't look at me."

Dianna rubbed Lea's stomach. "What do you think it's gonna be, Lee?"

Lea looked down at her stomach as well. "Oh, I don't know… A girl? No.. I don't want it to be a girl, because then Cory will love her more than me!"

Cory laughed and stroked her forehead. "Lea, I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you."

She laughed. "Oh, Cor, trust me, when you see this little baby, your heart will melt, and you are going to forget all about little old me!"

Dianna shook her head. "Isn't crazy to think that 3 years ago, we were on a T.V. show? Thats where we met, that's where we met our little family."

Lea looked at the people she was surrounded by and smiled. "Yeah… Crazy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I feel like a complete asshole right now :P (Please don't get offended by my foul language. haha.) I didn't write a New Years fanfiction! I told you i would do it, but i didn't ): If there is anyway I could make it up to you, let me know! I'm so sorry! I hope you like this chapter, I like it(: Thank you so much for the support you guys!**

**~Xoxo BelieveInMonchele**

Lea looked at Dianna with a weird look. "Wait… Dianna?"

Dianna averted her attention from Mark. "Yeah, Lee?"

"Umm.. I thought you and Mark were already married? Why are you getting engaged again?" Lea questioned. She couldn't believe she didn't notice thisbefore. Mark had been talking about popping the question for months now, but Lea never thought about their current 'marriage'.

Dianna looked at Mark with a worried look. Mark shrugged and said. "Lets just tell them."

Lea looked at Mark than back at the blonde. "Tell me what?"

Dianna took a deep breath. "Okay, Cory, Lea, Mark and I were never really married…"

The couple widened their eyes. "What?!"

"Yeah… you see, Mark asked me to marry him about 5 months back… but, I said no." She crossed her arms. " I didn't think that we were ready yet."

"Okay, okay, wait," Lea budded in. "How exactly did I get to thinking that you guys were married?"

"Jeez, Lea, I'm getting to it, Honey! Okay, so then, I started thinking about how happy it would make you guys. And how lonely I was being the one that wasn't married in the little group of ours. So I hatched this plan that Mark and I would pretend to be married without being married!" Dianna caught Lea's eye. "So, we could do all of the married couple things, and not worry about being married."

Lea's jaw dropped. "Dianna! Why didn't you just tell me? Do you realize how stupid that whole thing was? I feel like I am in a Lifetime movie!"

Dianna started to cry. "Lea, I know it's probably the stupidest thing you have ever heard, but I hated feeling left out of the whole marriage wagon. I hated it. I wanted to be apart of it. I just wasn't ready yet."

Lea hugged Dianna, hating to see her best friend break into tears. "Lady Di, you didn't have to do that. At least I know why we weren't invited to your private marriage ceremony. I thought you hated us!" Lea laughed. "Just don't pull such a stupid stunt next time, and just tell me!"

Dianna raised her head. "Hey, it wasn't so stupid at the time. I mean I might have been a little drunk," She laughed. "But, once you start something like that, you can't just stop. You just gotta go with it!"

Cory put his arm around Mark. "Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't think of that when you told us about asking Dianna to marry you." Cory tossed his head back. "I am soooo stupid, bro!"

Lea laughed. "Okay, I have to ask you guys, so when you guys say "Bro" and "Man", why do you only say it when you are with other guys? Like you have to be all burly and tough."

Dianna squinted her eyes. "Yeah! I have always wondered that."

Cory looked at Mark and laughed. "I don't know… I mean you just feel kinda 'at home'"

The girls looked at each other and laughed. " 'at home'?! Damn. We must suuucck!" Dianna joked.

Lea glanced towards Dianna and inhaled. "Well, I would be kinda mad if Cor called me his 'bro', so I guess we can't complain!"

"Yeah, dude." Dianna said reaching for a high-five from Lea.

After the girls' little giggle-fest was over, Lea was ready to go home. "Cory, can we go home now? Please?"

Cory nodded in agreement. "I love that plan, Lee."

Lea smiled and kissed Cory's cheek. "Thank you for giving me this... perfect life. I love you." she bit her lower lip.

Cory smiled even wider. "I love you way more."

Once they pulled up to the house, they noticed a red truck parked in the driveway.

Lea tilted her head like a confused dog. "Who's truck is that, Cor? One of your friends?"

Cory raised one eyebrow in confusion. "No... Why does that truck look familiar to me..." Cory's eyes got wide. "Oh, no. It can't be." He unlocked the doors and ran out. "LEE! STAY IN THE TRUCK!"

Lea unbuckled her seatbelt, disregarding everything the tall Canadian was saying. "What is it Cory?!" She screamed. Once she got out of the car, she realized she needed her crutches to walk. "Hold on, Baby!" She said opening the back door. She looked up to find Theo holding her shoulders. Lea screamed in horror.

Theo looked at her with lust in his eyes. "Lea." He covered her mouth. "I'm still Theo." He pulled her close. "Baby... I still love you."

Lea screamed with all her might and punched him in the gut. "I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She looked around for Cory but found no one. "Theo! Don't you _fucking_ get it? I don't love you anymore. I don't understand why you keep coming back. IT'S BEEN AT LEAST 10 YEARS, THEO." She wiped a tear from her face. "Why do you keep chasing me? You have to be tired."

Theo stepped back from Lea, surprised by her reaction. "Lea... I keep chasing you, because I realize what I lost." He shook his hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have let you go. I realize that now. You are the only one in my life, that accepted me for who I was..." He started to cry. "I am never going to find my 'Cory'. I am never going to find someone that was made for me. No matter how many times I have gone out searching, the map always points to you. I just... can't find someone out there, when I know that there was someone, I was just a complete asshole, and left her."

Lea took a cautious step towards him. "Theo... Sweetie, you will find someone." She relaxed her shoulders when he looked at her. "Maybe not right now, but you will. I mean, when I was in middle school, my ears still to big for my face, and I had the biggest eyes ever. Do you think that I imagined myself with someone as amazing as you, or Cory?" She looked down at her feet. "Theo, I loved you so much, and our break-up was the worst thing that has happened to me." She took a step closer and placed her hand on his cheek. "Trust me, you will give some beautiful girl out there butterflies, just like you gave me." She stroked his cheek. "And, this Theo that is standing in front of me, the green eyed, shaggy haired, thoughtful person, standing in front of me... he is worth the wait." She winked and kissed his cheek. "Call me when you find that lucky girl, okay?"

Theo blushed and nodded. "I will... Hey, I'm sorry. For all the pain I have caused you." He wiped away the tears on his cheeks.

Lea nodded. "Me too." They looked into eachothers eyes, and hugged. They hugged for the first time in 10 years. It wasn't a sexual hug, it was a 'we did it' hug. It was the most meaningful hug Lea has ever received. Once their embrace ended, Lea heard Cory's footsteps running towards them. Lea gasped and stopped Cory with her hand. "No Cor." She shook her head. "He's done. He is leaving." She looked back at Theo and waved. "I love you." She said.

Theo's heart welled up and the words coming out of her mouth. "I love you too, Lea." He climbed into his car, waved one last time, and drove away.

Lea let out a gasp and looked up at Cory's confused eyes. "Don't worry, babe. We are just friends." She gazed down the road. "You have nothing to worry about." She rubbed her tummy, and watching Dianna and Mark pull into the driveway.

Dianna hopped out of the car and hugged Lea. "So, what did we miss?"

Lea and Cory looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, we have a lot to fill you in on!" Cory bellowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrighty guys. How have ya'll beeen? I feel like i haven't written any content in forever! Well, here is a new chapter. i might be a little rusty so don't hate me if this chapter kiiinda sucks. :)**

* * *

-5 months later-

Ceciley looked up from her paper in class to the boy strutting to her. Ceciley just gave the boy a sly grin and shook her head.

"Hey baby." the boy slithered.

Ceciley put her pen down to look the boy in his eyes. "Mister, I don't know who you think you are." She winked.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to hate on your boyfriend."

She just smiled. "ugh, let's just go." she grabbed his hand outside of the school.

The boy pressed her up against a tree and started to plant slobbery kisses all over her neck.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Please, no. My dad will see us."

"I bet he won't." He placed his lips on hers and kissed hard.

"Please... stop." she whispered.

"Why should I? Don't you love me?" he lifted up her short skirt so he could feel her soft leg.

"CORY. STOP. PLEASE NO. I DON'T WANT TO." she pushed him to the ground.

Cory woke up and banged his head on the headboard. "Shiiiit." he whispered. It was all just a dream. A dream about his new baby girl about to be born. It was a dad's worst nightmare. A bad boy stealing their baby girl. He was scared. He was scared this was his payback for his past. Hopefully, the things he did to girls, doesn't happen to baby Cec.

He took in a deep breath and reached for his wife, who was usually right next to him, but today, she wasn't.

"Lee?" He whispered. "You there?" he stumbled out of the messed up bed to the kitchen.

He walked into the kitchen to find Lea on the ground with a pickle jar between her legs, asleep. He laughed and shook his head. "How cliche." he scuffed. Within a minute he found himself on the ground snuggling with the best wife in the whole world. He's ready for this family. No matter what anyone thinks, he is going to be the best father out there.

Lea woke up to find her husband on her hip, fast asleep. She giggled and kissed him on the forehead. "Baby...Wake up..." she whispered in his ear. He didn't budge. She giggled. "Lets have sex." she whispered. He woke up with a startle. She laughed. Cory laughed too.

"Cor, did you want to hear me say that?"

"Maaayybeee?" he questioned.

"Aye, what am I going to do with you?" she said pulling him into an embrace.

"I have NO clue. Wish I could help ya, princess." he stroked her cheek. He kissed her lips softly and bent down to kiss her stomach. "And how is little Ceciley?"

Lea laughed. "Oh, so we are naming her Ceciley?"

Cory looked at her with gentle eyes. "Please?"

She got closer until their noses were touching. "It's perfect." she whispered as she kissed him. "Ceciley Belle."

He pulled back. "We can call her Ceci Belle! How cute is that?"

She blushed. He was so cute when he talked about the baby girl. His face just lit up with joy with the sound of that name. "Oh baby, you are soo adorable!"

Cory blushed. "Sorry, I am just so excited to be this baby's father. And I am so happy I will be with you every step of the way. Thank you for loving me and giving me this glow." he looked at his feet. "I would be in the gutter if it wasn't for you."

Lea put her finger under his large chin and lifted it up so they're eyes met. "Baby, I would be with Theo if it weren't for you to be my savior and sweep me off my feet." She giggled. "How did our first kiss go... You know... you can kiss me if you want to."

Cory's eyes lit up. "I want to."


	10. RIP Cory Monteith

Hey guys. I am so sad about what happened this past week. I still can't believe my Cory has passed away. He was the sweetest man alive. He died way to young. Cory taught me how to be the best person i can be. He showed me what real _love_was. He was my hero. I had never said that before he passed, but now I realize what an inspiration he was to so many people. I guess that saying "you don't know what you have until it's gone" really is true. The day after I found out, it became real. I was texting my friend just crying and saying "Why did this happen? Lea didn't deserve this." and "I want him back. please let this be a joke." I still think I'm going to wake up to find a new Monchele picture on my Tumblr feed. But, I know that I am not able to.

But I don't want to remember his death. I want to remember his amazing life. He had so much fun and found his dream girl.. he died so happy. I am so happy that he was happy. I am so thankful that I had his bright soul in my life. He will never really be _gone_ to me. He will still be the tall, awkward dork we all know and love. His spirit lives on. So does his legacy.

So, since I want to remember his happy life, I want you to leave reviews of your favorite Cory moments. I would love to write a story with you guys involved. I feel like you guys are my friends. I want to work together on many many great fanfictions to come! :)

Thank you guys so much.. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story... I might take a break from it. I'm sorry, but it makes me sad writing about it. I'm sure the break won't be too long though. Thank you guys for reading and please, please, PLEASE leave reviews of your suggestions for Cory Tribute stories! :)

_**R.I.P Cory Monteith 1982-2013 **_

_**~"Life's too short to be serious"~**_


End file.
